Jess's girl
by MamboKings
Summary: This is my first story! What would happen if Rory got pregnant and gave the baby with Jess and left? Please review and please offer constructive comments on how to make it better,this is only my first fanfic and I want it to be the best it can be.
1. prologue

Guns of Brixton

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls… it sucks, I know

Author's note: Rory and Jess are eighteen. Luke And Lorelei are not dating. I might not add Richard or Emily in the story, because I, well, can. Just thought you should know…

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

PROLOGUE

Rory looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands.

"How could I be so stupid? " Rory cried to herself. "I have to tell Jess."

When she finally reached the diner, Jess saw her and was coming out, looking concerned. She tried to hide her tears, but it was no use. Feeling afraid, she ran of to the faithful bridge, where she and Jess proclaimed that they were going to start to date. Jess found her sitting down and crying.

"Rory, what's wrong." Jess asked her in a soft, soothing voice.

"Jess, I'm ….so …sorry." Was all Jess could make out from Rory's cry.

"Why? Why are you sorry."

"I'm pregnant." Rory told him, lifting her head to see his expression.

It was of shock and sorrow.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Don't leave me. Please don't." Rory begged.

"I won't. I promise." Jess reassured her, rubbing her back.

"I love you." Rory said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." Jess told her.

"I want to keep it." Rory stated.

"Okay." Jess answered.

"Good."

"Have you told Lorelei or Luke yet?"

"Can you come with me?" Rory asked, giving him the bambi eyes.

"Yeah." Jess said reluctantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We should tell mom first. She'll protect you when we tell Luke." Rory told Jess, walking to her house.

"Hello, my only offspring, that I know of. Oh, hi Jess." Lorelei said, weakly.

"You can hear the disappointment from here." Jess whispered to Rory, and earned himself an elbow in the ribs.

"What can I do for you?" Lorelei asked Jess, in a business like tone.

"I'm pregnant, mom " Rory said, and then ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

"She's pregnant?" Lorelei asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah." Was all Jess said.

"Are you guys going to keep the baby?" Lorelei asked, trying not to look into Jess's shameful eyes.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Luke yet?"

"Rory's going to come with me." And, as if on cue, Rory walked towards Jess, her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying.

"I'm sorry mom!" Rory tearfully told her mom and ran into her arms, "I'm so sorry, I am such an idiot!"

"Shh, shh. No your not. You lasted two more years than I did. Everything will be fine." Lorelei looked straight into her daughter's eyes and told her, "Do you want me to come with you and Jess so you can tell Luke?"

"Yeah. Thanks mom." Rory said and gave her mom a big hug.

"We should tell him now." Jess told them, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Yeah, we probably should."

They walked into Luke's Diner and Rory asked that Luke come upstairs with him.

"Luke, I'm pregnant." Rory told him.

"I'm gonna kill you boy! I told you not to touch her and now she's pregnant, I'm gonna kill you!" Luke yelled and chased Jess around the room until Rory stood between them and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Luke." She cried.

"It's okay." Luke hugged her. "It's okay."

Eight and a half months later, Lorelei Alexandra Mariano (or Alexia) was born. Two weeks later, Rory left her with Jess and never returned. 


	2. the beginning

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! I know the first chapter was a little rushed, but I wanted to get it out of the way so I could get really into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did, I would give Milo a life long contract!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Please, please be quiet." Jess muttered to his wailing daughter, carrying her in one hand and a baby bottle in another hand.

The bags under his eyes were dark black and he hadn't shaved for weeks. He looked horrendous.

_Maybe that's why Alexia is screaming. I look like a character from out of space_, Jess mused.

Her deep blue eyes were puffy red from crying and her small nose was running like a faucet. The baby would not go to sleep, no matter how Jess begged and pleaded.

Jess rocked Alexia for another fifteen minutes until she fell asleep and he placed her in her crib.

He glanced to the disarray around the floor. Books, blankets and Alexia's stuffed animals surrounded the wooden floor. He sighed and started to pick up the books. He picked up one of his books that made him cringe.

It was Howl. The exact same book that he had stole from Rory and put notes in the margin. Rory had given it to him when he asked if he could reread and never had a chance to give it back. He flipped through it quickly and put it back on the shelf, making sure he didn't wake up his daughter.

His mind then wandered to his thoughts and the other things that happened in the last six months.

He no longer lived in Stars Hollow, but New York City. He told everyone that he wanted to leave because he didn't want Luke to have to deal with a baby, but really, Stars Hollow reminded him too much of Rory.

Rory wasn't in Stars Hollow either. She lived with her father now in California, much to Lorelai's dismay. Jess didn't know where Rory lived and frankly, he had no desire to know. He was still spitting mad at her. But despite all the things she had done to him and their baby, he still loved her.

The apartment Jess and Alexia lived in was small and drafty, but it was all he could afford at the moment. Luke insisted on giving him money every month even though Jess constantly refused. The money was enough for some of their expenses. Lorelai spoiled Alexia with toys, but Jess didn't like to see her much because she, too, reminded him too much of Rory.

Jess worked at the local Wal-Mart, getting enough money for the rent and Alexia's things. Whenever Jess had to work, he left Alexia with his friend he had known even before he went to Stars Hollow. Jess always admired Samantha Manny, or just Sam. She graduated high school at sixteen. She was a genius and even though she was only twenty, she had already graduated college in four years and was a writer of many novels. Sam loved being with Alexia and happily did it.

Alexia's cry snapped him back to reality. After a quick change, she fell back to sleep. Jess, however, could not.

He put on his portable radio with earphones and scanned the different radio stations. The first one had Jethro Tull, which Jess immediately scoffed at and changed it. Satisfied when he got a Clash song, he slumped down on the couch and took out a Hemmingway book and read until he drifted off.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Yes, I know that it is not much of a cliffhanger but I hope you like it!

Thanks for reading,

crockergirl


	3. desperation

Yep, I updated pretty quickly, huh? Don't get used to it!

Enjoy 

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls so don't sue!

There are some lines from the show that don't belong to me either.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Jess awoke when he heard the phone ring.

"I hate you." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Jess. It's me Luke." He responded and Jess stood up and started to listen more intently. Luke usually called him if something is wrong or if he needs a favor.

"What can I do for you?" Jess asked, whispering and glancing in Alexia's crib and found that she was still fast asleep.

"I was wondering if you and Alexia could come to Stars Hollow for a couple of days." Luke sounded nervous.

"Why?" _My uncle is going crazy_, Jess thought.

"Well, you know your mom." Luke started.

"The woman that gave me birth and a really crappy childhood? Yeah, I think I know her." Jess was starting to get upset and his voice was rising only to wake Alexia up. "Damn it." He whispered and gently rocked her in his arms.

"Anyway, its… her and her boyfriend are getting married. She wants you and Alexia to be there Jess. She wants to meet her granddaughter." Luke stuttered.

"No way can you be calling about that." Jess said unbelievingly.

"She wants you to be there Jess." Luke repeated.

"I'll catch the next one." He took out the baby bottle and fed it to Alexia.

"Jess, it's not like that. He's different. Well, he sure acts different."

"I can't. I have to work." He made up the first excuse he could in his mind even though he knew his job hours were very lenient.

"If you won't do it for your mother, do it for me. You owe me! I took you in when no one else would! You owe me!" Luke shouted.

"No." He told him simply.

"What is it? Do you hate your mother that much?"

"I don't hate my mother." He quietly said.

"Well, if you don't hate your mother, the why won't you come? Do you hate me that much?" Luke questioned.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why won't you come?"

Jess didn't say anything and looked at Alexia sorrowfully.

"It's because of Rory, isn't it?" Jess, again, said nothing.

"I don't want to see her." He told him finally.

"She lives in California. She won't be at Stars Hollow. I promise."

"Luke…" Jess was trying to think of another excuse.

"Damn it Jess! Just come! There is no reason why you can't come!" Luke was getting really agitated.

"Fine! Jeez, don't pull a Menendez on me." Jess told him.

"Good. The wedding is on Friday."

"That's two days from now!" He exclaimed.

" Do you have enough money for bus fare?" Luke asked, completely ignoring his last outburst.

"Think so. See you on Friday." He hung up the phone and looked Alexia straight in the eye. "Agreeing to go wasn't such a great idea, is it?"

She drooled a little and gave him a smile and a quiet giggle.

"Well, your too optimistic." He responded and sighed as he took out his duffle bag and began packing.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

The next chapter Jess and Alexia go to Stars Hollow! Hope you like it!

Review Please,

crockergirl


	4. grandma

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I wish I did though. 

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Jess took his duffel bag from the bus while holding Alexis tightly in his arm. He saw the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" and shook his head. The last time he came, it was against his will, now he volunteered to come.

While walking the next two blocks he noticed people were pointing at him and whispering. Alexia was sleeping and she seemed to like the steady movement of him walking.

Jess went to the diner and walked to the counter where Luke was deeply engrossed in filling a cup of coffee that he didn't realize that Jess was even there.

The others did though. Ms.Patty and Babette were seated in the table at the far left and were doing what they did best: Gossiping.

"What do you want?" Luke asked Jess gruffly, still not knowing that he was right there.

"Gee, uncle Luke, I was expecting a warmer reception. I expected there to be huge balloons and streamers everywhere." Jess told him sarcastically and Luke smiled gently at Alexia.

"Can I hold her?" Luke asked Jess, entranced by Alexia.

"Yeah, but hold her head." Jess cautiously handed her to Luke.

Luke said to Alexia in a soothing voice, "Hi, Alexia. I'm Luke. I'm your dad's uncle. I'm not as crazy as your dad, though." He told Jess, "She's beautiful." And then closely observed Jess, "What happened to you?"

Jess looked down at his clothing and noticed they already had five stains despite putting it on only this morning.

"You be a single parent. You'll see how fabulous you look." He responded and Luke handed Alexia back to Jess.

"Point well taken. Are you guys hungry?"

"Alexia just ate, but I'm starving."

"Well, what do you want?" He took out the notepad he took orders with and a pen.

"A cheeseburger and some fries would be great. Thanks Luke." Jess answered sincerely.

"No problem." Luke headed into the kitchen.

Just then, Lorelai came waltzing in the diner.

"Jess!" She was startled to even see him.

"Lorelai!" He mocked using the same tone she used.

"Sorry. I just didn't know you would be here." She apologized.

"I'm here for the wedding." He volunteered the information.

"Right, right," She looked down at the sleeping Alexia in Jess's arms. "She's gotten big." That was all she could muster without crying at the sight of her beautiful granddaughter.

" Yeah, that happens." He awkwardly told her.

"Listen Jess," She was interrupted by Luke walking to Jess with his food.

"Thanks for the food, Luke. I'm going to head out. I'll be back soon." He took Alexia and his food but left the duffel bag near the counter.

Lorelai had an apprehensive look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, wiping down a table.

" Rory is coming back to Stars Hollow tomorrow."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

I need suggestions on what to do next! I have serious writers block! Please review.

 crockergirl


	5. Over hearing leads to a meeting

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter!

Disclaimer: Me + don't own Gilmore Girls don't sue

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Rory is coming to Stars Hollow?" Luke couldn't believe his own ears.

"Yeah. Her dad and her got into an argument and she needed a place to cool off. If I'd known Jess and Alexia would have been here I could have told her no."

"Damn it! I promised Jess that Rory wouldn't be here." His voice was full of regret.

"I know! We can blindfold Jess and spin him around like a thousand times, give him a little tequila and he'll never notice Rory's here!" Lorelai suggested, only half kidding.

"Lorelai…" Luke warned her.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Lets just make sure they don't come in contact with each other."

"Luke, this is Stars Hollow. You take four left turns and you're in the exact same place you started up in!" Lorelai rejected the idea.

Luke through his arms up, "It's worth a try."

"Yeah, I guess. Why does it have to be so complicated?

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I love Rory with all my heart, but what she did was wrong. Why did she abandon her little girl like that? Why did she abandon the town and her boyfriend.' Lorelai was close to tears now. "Why did she abandon me? I'm her mother! I'm not Emily! I accepted that she was pregnant and supported her throughout it! Then she leaves without even a goodbye to me or Alexia or Jess. She left me a note, Luke! I left a note when I ran away the Gilmore house! I thought I was better than my parents! I thought I raised her better than that! She lives in California now! I am such a bad parent that she had to run away from me?"

Lorelai was sobbing and Luke gave her an awkward hug.

"It was her decision. It doesn't make you a bad parent. I promise." Luke comforted her.

"Yeah, and we all know how good you are in keeping your promises now a days." She kidded, wiping her tears.

Nobody noticed that Rory was there just in time to hear the conversation. Crying, she ran out of the diner and went to the bridge.

Imagine her surprise when she found it was already occupied.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

DUH! DUH! DUH! Yeah, I know it was kind of short but my mom is pestering me to get off the computer.

"In a sec, mom!"

Please review and give some suggestions!

crockergirl 


	6. Arguements

Everyone who reviewed is super cool! I love you all so much!

I know the chapters have been kind of short, but I update almost everyday, so I hope it makes up for it! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Jess!" Rory gasped. She saw Jess reading to Alexia.

"Rory!" Jess was just as shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Jess quickly closed the book and picked up Alexia.

"I have to go." He responded, heading in the direction opposite of Rory.

"Wait!" She yelled, catching up to him.

Jess ran as fast as he could, which was extremely difficult because he was carrying a struggling Alexia.

"Jess! Just wait. Wow, where did you learn to run like that?" She tried to make light of the situation, but was gasping for breath.

"What do you want, Rory?" He was spitting mad and his eyes were lowered to a dangerous level.

"I just want to talk." She sounded desperate.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rory winced at his strong tone of voice. "Do you want to talk about how you left your daughter and ran away, going to god knows where? I have had to take care of our daughter, OUR daughter, Rory, with no help. I'm the one that has to stay up all night because she won't go to sleep. I don't regret it. I love doing all those things, that's my job, but since you won't do your job, I have to do both of them!" Alexia was crying at the loud sound of her father's voice.

"I'm sorry!" Rory sobbed. "I made a mistake! I should've been there. I should've helped you! I want to be a part of my daughter's life!"

"No Rory. I can't count on you anymore. You left Alexia and me. I can't just forget that!" He yelled and Alexia cried more. He soothed her by rocking her gently.

"I said I was sorry! Please, please I'm sorry!" Now both Rory and Alexia were crying.

Suddenly, Rory's cell phone went off. After checking who was calling, she opened her mouth to make an excuse to leave, but Jess interrupted.

"Go, Rory." He took a death breath, trying to calm himself down. "Come back when you want to see Alexia. The door is open to you." He said, giving her a small smile and started to walk away.

"Promise?" She called out to him.

He turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

So, how was it? Please, I'm begging you to leave suggestions because I have no idea about what will happen next!

crockergirl


	7. a father in, a father out

I didn't update as fast as I usually do, but I have had tons of things my mom made me do and I've been really tired.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I wish I did, if that helps!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJJRRJRJRJRRJ

"Hey jess." Luke greeted Jess with a smile.

"Hey." He sighed. His eyes looked tired and defeated.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked, concerned.

"You promised me! You promised me!" Jess yelled, starting to get upset again.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, even though he knew exactly what he meant.

"You told me Rory wasn't going to be here!" He shouted, catching the attention of Lorelai.

"Rory's here?" Lorelai asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah." He took a look at Alexia. "She said she wants to be a part of Alexia's life."

"Really? That's what she said?" Lorelai was very excited at the prospect of Rory getting her head on straight about the situation.

"Really." He confirmed soberly. "Luke," He now turned his head towards his uncle. "Is it okay if Alexia and I stay with you a little longer than the wedding? I told Rory that the door was open to her and I want to keep my promise."

"Sure." Was all he could say. Luke looked at his nephew differently. Jess didn't look like the smart-ass kid who didn't care about anyone. He looked like a responsible father, doing what is best for his child, not necessarily himself.

"Thanks." Alexia started to cry and Jess picked up his duffel bag in one hand, Alexia in the other and went to the upstairs apartment.

"I'm going home. I've had enough drama for one day." With a smile she headed home.

Lorelai reached for her front door to open it, but it was already open. She questioned it for a second, and then figured she just left it open on accident when she went to Luke's.

When she entered the house, she heard sobbing.

She went around the house trying to figure where it was coming from, until she found that it was coming from Rory's old room.

Cautiously, she opened the door. There was a crying Rory, holding tightly to her cell phone.

"Rory?" She asked and Rory lifted her head. All of her mascara was smeared across her cheeks and she looked awful.

"Mom," She wept. " Sherry just called. Dad was killed."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

That is a big cliffhanger! I promise I will update soon and I want people to make suggestions on how Christopher was killed.

crockergirl


	8. unfortunate and untimely death

Thanks for all the suggestions on how Christopher should be killed. They helped a lot! I never liked Chris that much either and jumped at a chance to kill him off. I love you all for the positive reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, don't sue.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"He's dead?" Lorelai asked, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Yes!" She cried and hugged Lorelai.

"Oh, hon." Lorelai cried, smoothing Rory's hair tenderly.

"I argued with him! I never got a chance to apologize to him! My last words to him were cold-hearted and mean spirited! I never got a chance to apologize to him. He probably hated me!" She sobbed, her tiny body shaking with grief.

"Listen to me," She took Rory's shoulders off hers, and looked her straight in her weepy eyes. "He could never hate you. He loved you." She cried heavily.

Lorelai took a box of tissues and took a handful of them, then handed them to Rory.

"How did he …die…honey?" Lorelai coaxed, still stuttering.

"There was an earthquake! His car got stuck in an opening in the concrete. A car didn't see him and crashed right into him! He was killed instantly!" She sobbed.

"Oh, hon. Oh, hon." She repeated and they cried until they fell asleep.

When they finally woke up, it was eleven in the morning. They said nothing to each other and didn't eat anything for breakfast. Rory read a little and Lorelai looked at her Christopher boyfriend box. In there, was a Ramones ticket stub. The one he gave her for her fifteenth birthday and they went to the concert together. Next, was a love note they had exchanged during a particularly boring and dull biology class. It was full of hearts and "I love you" written in the margins of the notebook paper. She smiled softly and dug deeper. In a zip lock bag was her pregnancy test. She grimaced a little, remembering the pain it had brought both of them, then the joy it had brought them, especially Lorelai, when beautiful Rory was born.

"Mom?" Rory interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, honey?" She sympathized with her daughter.

"Sherry just called again. The funeral is in two days," Her voice was breaking up and she started to cry yet again. "I told her I couldn't go mom! I feel so guilty! I just can't!"

"It's okay babe. I'll go." It was decided that Lorelai would go to California the next day and Rory would stay in Stars Hollow.

They did not leave the house for the entire day and just sat around in grief. Lorelai left around midnight, because that was the only time she could get a flight at such a short time notice.

In the morning, Rory felt a little better, but was in no mood to head out to Luke's. She sat on the couch and read.

When she hears the doorbell, she ignored, but when she heard someone call for her name, she slowly went to open it.

"Hey Rory." Jess was in front of the door carrying a Luke's food bag.

"Hey Jess." She said meekly, wiping her tears, fully aware that she looked pathetic.

"I brought food." He looked down at the bag and Rory looked too.

"Come in, Jess." She opened the door and Jess entered.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

So, how was it? It is kind of like a cliffhanger, right? Please review!

crockergirl


	9. comfort food

Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I'm glad you guys liked how Christopher died!

Disclaimer: Me + Gilmore Girls don't own, don't sue

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Jess entered the house and looked around.

"Not much has changed, has it?" He replied, placing the food bag on the sofa.

"No. Mom's not really an interior designer." She sniffled softly.

"Right. Right," He responded, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I heard about your father. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks," And then she started to think about things. "How did you find out about that?"

"Ms.Patty accidentally tapped into your telephone conversation. She told the whole town. I thought you might be hungry." He gestured to the bag.

"I am. Thanks," She grabbed it and started to pick on some French fries and held out the bag. "Do you want some?"

"Yeah, thanks." He took out one of the hamburgers and nibbled at it.

There was an awkward silence as they continued to eat.

"So, where is Alexia?" Ooh, bad topic. Rory instantly regretted it but it made Jess give one of his famous smirks.

"Luke is baby-sitting her." He responded, stuffing his face with food.

"Luke is baby sitting?" It was her first smile she had given anyone in a long time.

"He's actually pretty good with her. Alexia seems to like him." He replied.

"Oh," She said, very quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rory." Jess told her, smiling a little.

"What's okay? I was awful to you Jess! I was awful to my own daughter! I was awful to my mother! I left her! I left you! You don't deserve it Jess! Alexia doesn't deserve it! I should have been there! I should have helped you! I didn't do my job! I was becoming like my dad! Running away from things right when they were getting too intense and too uncomfortable! My dad is dead now! I don't want to become my dad!" All of her insecurities were pouring out in the form of tears.

"Your not your dad. You are you. Your Rory Leigh Gilmore. The book smart, bangles loving Rory. That wasn't like you though. I know why you left." Jess said and then was interrupted by a crying Rory.

"Because I'm awful." She volunteered.

"No. You were going through something. You had to run away," He gave her the smirk. "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Thank you Jess. For everything."

"No problem," He then gave her a serious look and asked. "Did you really mean what you said about being a part of Alexia's life?"

"Yes." She answered truthfully.

Jess then picked up the bag of food in one hand and Rory's hand in the other and led her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, looking behind her.

"To meet OUR daughter." He replied.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJJRRJRJRJR

I hope the characters weren't too OOC! Please review!

crockergirl


	10. author's note : IMPORTANT!

Guys, I am in a major writers block and I need suggestions! Please, please give me suggestions!


	11. rory jess: interrupted

Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions, I needed them!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did, Amy would still be writing for the show!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

When Rory and Jess went to the diner, it was packed. Luke was shouting orders to Caesar while he was trying to feed a screaming Alexia with a half empty bottle. At the sight of her daughter, Rory smiled brightly and whispered, "She's gorgeous."

"Yeah, she is." He agreed and went to the counter where look was and picked up Alexia.

"Hey Luke." Rory greeted him timidly, hoping that he wasn't upset with her for leaving like she did.

"Rory! Hey!" He said with a warm and familiar smile. He then looked at both Rory and Jess and raised an eyebrow and tried to conceal a knowingly smile.

Jess held Alexia out to Rory and asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Um… Okay," She held Alexia meekly and watched her giggle. "I shouldn't have left."

"You've already apologized to me," He nodded towards Alexia and told her. "I can't speak for Alexia, though."

"Oh." She looked terribly depressed and Jess felt bad.

"But she is known to be very forgiving though." He added with a smirk. He heard his cell phone ring and then Luke pointed to the "No Cell Phones" sign. "I have to go outside. Can you watch Alexia?"

"Yeah, okay." Rory answered.

When Jess left Alexia started to struggle and Rory was afraid she was going to fall so she clutched her around her body and gently soothed her and Alexia became less fussy.

"She seems to like you." Luke told her.

"Thanks." She answered, taking this compliment in high esteem.

Suddenly, Jess came rushing in to the diner with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Jess," Luke was alerted and took hold of his nephew by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sam. She's in the hospital." He answered, his voice breaking up in misery.

"Who's Sam?" Luke asked.

"She baby sat Alexia when I had to work." Jess answered.

"What happened to her?" Rory, too, was concerned.

"She was robbed and the robber knocked her to the ground and she became unconscious and broke three bones. I have to go over there to be with her. I was the closest thing to a family to her." He said so quickly that Rory and Luke would not have been able to understand him if they were not used to Lorelai's fast-talking monologues.

What can we do to help?" Rory was more than willing to help and she knew that Luke was the same.

"Can you take Alexia? They won't accept a baby in the hospital and even if they did, I wouldn't be able to take care of both Alexia and Sam at the same time." He pleaded.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." She nodded and was actually excited about spending some alone time with their daughter.

"Thanks. All of her stuff is upstairs. I'll call as soon as I get to New York. I have enough money in my wallet to get me there. I shouldn't be there too long." He said gratefully.

He kissed Alexia on the forehead and then smiled a little at Rory. He left the diner.

"Do you know anything about babies?" Luke asked and as if on cue, Alexia started to bawl.

"Not a clue." She answered nervously and rocked Alexia to try to stop the crying.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

So, how was it? Next chapter will be some serious Alexia/Rory bonding and possibly a little Sam/Jess happening.

And before anyone asks if Sam and Jess will be a couple, I'm as in the dark as anyone else. I have no idea how I'm going to end this story or when, so stick with me please!

crockergirl


	12. bruised, battered but a million bucks

Thank you: OTHlover04, Curley-Q, Bianca89, RBDFAN, justawritier, Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3, Literati and naley forever, and Courtney 37 and every else who read and reviewed! Thanks so much, I am eternally grateful.

Also, I am really sick and is coughing away while I'm writing so please don't get upset if this chapter isn't as good as the other one. Blame this guy named France that sits next to me in history class who currently is all germy!

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is mine only in my wildest dreams! 

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Jess urged the bus to move faster, even though he knew he had no control over the speed. He rushed to the hospital room Sam was currently in.

She looked bruised and battered, but when she smiled at Jess, she looked like a thousand bucks.

"Hey Jess." She greeted him quietly.

"Hi Sam."

"I'm sorry I called you. I just needed someone to be with me, while I was staying here," Sam apologized and then looked around, puzzled. "Where is Alexia?"

Jess smirked a little and rubbed the back of his neck and told her. "She is with her mom."

Sam looked surprised and asked. "Really? Rory came back?"

"Yeah. I was shocked too. She was supposed to be in California, but her and her dad got in a fight so she came back."

"Wow! This is big, isn't it? Rory's responsible to take care of Alexia, right?" Sam commented.

"I hope so," He joked but after noticing Sam's concerned face, he continued. "It's okay. She'll be pretty good with Alexia and if she isn't, her mom will help her."

"Good."

"But enough about me, how are you?" He asked, sitting on the chair next to Sam's hospital bed.

"I'm okay," Hs stretched a little, than winced when she settled down. "Just bored."

"When will the doctors let you out?"

"In about a week. They said that they're worried that there might be internal bleeding." She answered calmly.

"Did they find out who robbed you?" Jess asked.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Who?" Jess wondered, looking like he would rip the head off the person who did that to Sam.

She sighed. "Remember those people Greg used to hang out with?" Jess nodded slowly, recognizing that Greg was Sam's boyfriend before he was killed. He also remembered that, even though Greg was a very kind and considerate person, he hung out with a shifty group.

"Yes." Jess urged her to go on.

"Well, apparently Greg owed them a lot of money before he died. Greg had no other family and they figured that I could pay his debt. They came after me."

Sam was now crying and Jess felt miserable. He wanted to kill whoever did this to her. The same strong, independent Sam that was like a big sister to him, she took him in when he was fifteen and drunk and let him throw up in her toilet, the one that inspired his love of books when she took him to the library when he was seven.

She was sobbing now and Jess felt vengeful. He got up and pulled on his coat.

"Where are you going?" She asked, wiping her tears and then looked alarmed when she saw the deep fury in his chocolate brown eyes. "No, no, no, no! You are not going over there!" She yelled.

"Look what they did to you!" He gestured to her and her bruises. "I can't let them go after what they did to you!"

Sam tried to reason with Jess. "Think about Alexia, Jess! They could easily kill you! Do you want your daughter to live without a father like you had to?"

"No," He answered softly and then returned to her bedside table. "You should tell the police."

"I don't know their names. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell them. They'd probably do a lot worse than just break some bones." She, for the first time Jess had ever known her, sounded petrified and small.

A white-suited nurse came in and told Sam that she needed her shots. It quickly made her fall asleep.

"Young man," The nurse addressed Jess. "Will you be staying here the rest of the night?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitating and sat in the chair thinking about all the important things in his life. First to come to mind was of course, Alexia. Then Luke. He had a struggle figuring out who was in third place. It was between Sam and Rory. After thinking it through, he decided he could not chose for he loved them for different reasons. He love Rory in a romantically way and Sam in a family way. He thought Sam was, when he was five, his actual sister. Jess was amused at how naive he was and, for the first time since he came to the hospital, smiled.

Satisfied with his decision, he slowly fell asleep in the stiff armchair.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Good? Awful? Please review and tell me! Next chapter should be mostly about Alexia, Rory and maybe some Lorelai!

crockergirl


	13. Authors note: I'M SORRY! :

Hey people! I know that everyone is so mad at me right now because I haven't updated in like…forever! I need suggestions though! Please, please I need suggestions to continue! If I get at least three good suggestions I promise I will continue it!

Peace out (or in, I always forget),

crockergirl


	14. temperature

Yes, I am finally updated it! Thank you all for being so patient with me, I greatly appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls so please don't sue!

And now with the chapter!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory grabbed all of Alexia's things and hurried home, the rain falling on them heavily and she felt a maternal instinct to shield Alexia from the cold.

Alexia had fallen fast asleep in her arms by the time Rory had put her in her make shift crib on the sofa. She sighed, her stomach growling. She wished she could go back to Luke's but, again, didn't want to expose her baby to the rain. Rory hadn't realized all of the restrictions that came with having a baby.

She felt a wave of guilt that Jess had been doing this for months, twenty four seven. Rory stroked Alexia's beautiful strands of growing black hair. "You're dad took care of you right," She whispered. "That means that so can I. I'm the mom. I should just automatically know what to do." This idea brought a smile to her face. She was a mom. This was her daughter. She was the 'Lorelai Gilmore' to her daughter's 'Rory'.

Alexia started to move like she was having a bad dream. Rory was alarmed when Alexia started to howl. Rory did everything to calm her down but with no luck. She pulled out Alexia's baby bottle and tried to feed her, but with no luck.

_Okay, she's not hungry. That's cool. Luke fed her already. Remember?_ Rory thought, trying to stay calm. She checked her diaper, but it was dry. She continued to cry though. She rocked Alexia in her arms and felt her forehead. It was a little warm. Rory reached in the baby bag that jess had left her with and pulled out a baby thermometer. She checked it.

It was 99.1. Just a little temperature true, but this freaked the poor mother. She quickly picked up the phone and called her Jess.

"Hello?" Jess sounded tired.

"Jess!" Rory's voice sounded desperate and that alarmed Jess.

"What? What is it? Is Alexia okay?" He asked, ideas wandering through his head about all the things that could have happened to his precious daughter.

"I…I don't know. She has a temperature and I don't know what to do Jess!" She cried.

"What's the temperature?" Jess asked, picking up his things from the hospital floor, in case he had to get to Stars Hollow right away.

"99.1." She responded quickly.

Jess calmed down a little. "That's not that bad. Give her some of the cold medicine that is in the bag. Do you want me to go over there?" Jess offered.

Rory really wanted him to come back, but he had trusted her with his most loved possession and she didn't want him to think that she couldn't take care of her. "No, I think I'll be okay. I'm sorry I called you. I can handle it."

"Hey, no problem. Call me back if you need anything else." Jess said.

"Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory. Remember just call me if you need anything else." Rory hung up.

She gave the recommended dose of medicine to the sick baby and after about ten minutes she was fast asleep. Rory sighed, sad that she needed help from Jess but felt accomplished that she made through this milestone alive.

-

"Who was on the phone?" Sam asked.

"Rory. Alexia had a temperature." Jess answered. "Did I wake you up?"

Sam shook her head. "No. Is Alexia going to be alright?" She asked groggily, tired from all the shots they had given her.

"She will be. She's going to take some medicine and she'll be good."

A male doctor in an impressive white suit came in. "How are you feeling Samantha?"

"I'm okay, I just want to get out though." Sam replied.

"Well I have some good news. You can leave the hospital in the next hour but you have to have someone be with you in case something goes wrong. Do you have a boyfriend, a sibling, a parent that could do that?"

Sam was about to say no until Jess interrupted her. "She can stay with me." He volunteered.

Sam turned to the doctor and put on a forced smile and asked him if he could leave them alone for a second.

"I'll be right outside when you're done." He left.

"What are you talking about? We can't all stay at you uncle's house! That's asking way too much of him Jess!" She demanded.

Jess was puzzled. Sam was right. It was asking too much of him even though he knew that Luke would agree to it. Then he had a stroke of brilliance. "We could stay at the dragonfly inn. Since I'm the father of the owner's granddaughter I should get a good discount. Lorelai will agree to it." He suggested.

Sam smiled. "That's good. I'll pay for the rooms though Jess. It's the least I can do." They agreed to it and started to pack up Sam's things and they left for Stars Hollow On the next train.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

I don't think this is my best chapter, but I'm kind of proud that I got rid of most my writers block! Please review!

crockergirl


	15. A father reunited with his daughter

I know that everyone is getting ready to get out the flames and pitch forks on me because I haven't updated for a while, but I have a very good explanation why I haven't! I had so many tests for school and a huge English project that was like 75 of my final grade! It sucks, I know, but I am updating now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (10 reviews for the last chapter!)! Now, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I own Gilmore Girls, oh, wait, never mind, that was only a dream.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"So this is it?" Sam asked, looking around the town. Being a New York City native, she was used to big crowds of people and stores filling in every crack of the sidewalk, but here, it was so quant, like everyone knew everyone else. Sam hated to admit it, but she truly enjoyed the feeling.

Jess nodded. "Yep. Welcome to Hell." He responded and earned himself a hit on his arm from Sam.

"It seems…Pleasant." Sam told him and stared at all of the things in this new town. She marveled at the small and beautiful gazebo and the bright green lawn surrounding it.

"It's okay. Come on, we're going to go to Luke's first to pick up some of my things I left behind and get Alexia from Rory." He dragged Sam away from her staring and they continued to walk.

"Where will you find Alexia?" Sam asked.

Jess smiled a little when he was thinking of the routine that Rory always carried. "Rory will probably be at the diner at this time. Alexia should be with her."

Sam nodded and they headed into the diner. The whole town stared at her. It was understandable, of course. Jess comes into the diner with a pretty girl close to his age and people assume that they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Jess!" Luke greeted him and gave him a pat on the back. He turned towards Sam. And then back at Jess, his face serious. "Who's your friend Jess?"

Sam answered. "I'm Sam, one of Jess's friends."

"Oh, yes, right, right. Jess told me about you. Are you okay?" Luke asked, clearly glad that they were not dating.

Sam smiled. "I'm okay, thanks to your nephew. He's been taking care of me while I was in the hospital and he's going to check up on me until I'm fully healed." She replied, and could hear the breath of relief coming from the people in the diner.

"So your gonna live together, sugar?" Babette asked.

Sam nodded, but Jess told her. "We'll be staying at the dragon fly inn."

Just then, Rory came in with Alexia. She looked awful. Her shirt had unidentified stains on it, her eyes were baggy and worn out. But right next to her was Alexia, wearing the Easter dress that Lorelai had bought for her and having a bright smile on her face and giggling.

"Jess." She grinned, but the grin faded when she noticed a young woman standing right next to Jess.

Jess, noticing Rory's face, introduced her. "Rory, this is Sam."

She breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute, she thought it was his girlfriend. "Really? It's very nice to meet you."

Jess couldn't help but notice that Sam's face had a frown playing on her lips, but she forced out a, "Nice to meet you too."

With that, Jess took Alexia from Rory arms and smiled and kissed her on her forehead, glad to be back with his daughter.

"Where will you be staying Sam?" She asked, trying to get on the good side of her.

"Your mom's inn. With Jess." Rory's eyes widened and Sam felt a pang of guilt so she added, "I need someone to stay with me until I'm back to being one-hundred percent, and I had no one else but Jess."

"Oh." Was all Rory said on the matter. Rory took a closer look at Sam. Here was the woman that acted like a mother to Rory's baby girl. She took care of her when Jess had to work, she was there for Jess and, in turn, Jess was there for her. She wanted that so badly now.

Rory had no idea how long she was in her daydreaming state until she saw Jess with his luggage and some of his books in one hand and Alexia in the next.

"Can you drop off Alexia's things at the in later on?" Jess asked and Rory nodded.

Jess left the diner. And for the first time ever, Rory grieved that her baby was not with her and dragged herself back home and gathered up Alexia's things to give back to Jess.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

First off, I would like to say HAPY EASTER! To everyone who celebrates Eater and to everyone who doesn't celebrate it, then HAPPY SUNDAY! I'll try to update soon and I'll update really soon if I get good suggestion!

Thanks,

crockergirl


	16. Welcome to parenthood

I'm so bad! I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy! I have all of these tests for the state that I have to do or I have to get remedial classes next year, which I definitely don't want! Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, but if I did, then Milo would still be there!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory went home, and desperately tried to make herself look more appealing. She combed out her hair until it was smooth and soft, and yanking out a few strands of hair in the process. She dabbed some makeup around the big bags under her eyes, trying to make them less noticeable. It was not working. Apparently, being a single parent, even for a short period of time, took a lot of work and makes you look horrible.

She turned on the radio and heard a song that made her cringe in memory, "Guns of Brixton" by the Clash. Despite herself she smiled remembering of the memory. They were seventeen, young and she was so innocent. She was so doe-eyed and she had an attitude that would match Mother Teresa's.

Looking in the mirror, she sighed and decided this was as good as she was going to get and gathered all of Alexia's things. She picked up Alexia's pink and white blanket with bunnies bouncing around that smelled of her mom's laundry detergent. The smell made her feel warm inside and made her miss Alexia.

Rory drove the car to the inn. Michelle was at the front desk.

"Michelle, what room is Jess Mariano in?" Rory asked.

He didn't even look up from his organizer. "I'm very sorry but that is against company policy to reveal what rooms people are in. It keeps out angry exes from barging into the their ex-spouses rooms and killing them." He told her in a bored voice.

"I need to find Jess so I can give him Alexia's things back." She lifted up the bag full of baby accessories to prove her point.

Just then, Sookie entered.

"Rory!" She greeted and gave her a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good but Michelle won't let me get Jess's room number so I can give Alexia her things."

Sookie pouted at Michelle and suddenly grabbed his planner and looked at it.

"He's in room number seven, sweets." Sookie told her.

Michelle snatched the planner away from her and muttered something that sounded remarkably like "I hate this job."

"Thanks, Sookie." Rory went up the stairs to the door marked "seven".

She hesitantly knocked and smoothed down her hair.

"Rory." Jess greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Jess." She said awkwardly. "I brought Alexia's stuff."

Jess took it from her. "Thanks." He paused. "For everything. I really appreciated it. I'm sure Sam did too. She's in Stars Hollow with Alexia right now." Jess volunteered the information.

Rory felt a little more comfortable and added. "I don't think Sam likes me much." She admitted and that was understandable.

No, no, no." Jess tried to deny, but gave up. "She is just really protective over Alexia. And, well, leaving didn't give you that many brownie points."

"I'm sorry for everything! Taking care of Alexia showed me how hard things have been for you! I so sorry! I'd say sorry to Sam if she were here, too! She was a mom to my baby! I wasn't! No wonder she hates me!" Rory exploded over jess and started to sob and collapsed on Jess 's chest.

Jess hugged her awkwardly. "She doesn't hate you. She barely knows you. And you were always Alexia's mom. Just think of Sam as a really god baby-sitter until you came back. You can still be Alexia's mom if you come back and really take care of her." He took Rory's chin and positioned it so their eyes met. "We both know how it feels to grow up without one parent. We wouldn't want that for our daughter, would you?"

Rory shook her head. "No." She heaved a sigh. I'm sorry for crying all over you. I've just been a little emotional about the Alexia situation. I'm-I'm always worrying about her. Is that normal?" Rory asked.

Jess smiled and nodded. "Welcome to parenthood."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

I'm going to stop this chapter now because my mom is nagging me to clean my room.

Review please,

crockergirl


	17. Sam lets out feelings to Jess, not Rory

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I can say that in Spanish, also, if that helps!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory and Jess hugged and then Rory ended it, sensing Jess's awkwardness with it.

"So…" Rory paused and smiled at Jess. "This is really what parenthood is like? Worrying about everything your baby has or doesn't have? Wanting to know every second of everyday that the baby is okay?" She asked, looking deep into Jess's brown eyes.

Jess smirked. "Yeah, it really is. I know it feels weird. To you, this has just started so it feels weird but I've felt like this since, well, since Alexia was born." Jess looked up at the yellow ceiling and smiled wide. "I loved her ever since I saw her. She was pink and wrinkly, yelling her head off. I fell in love." Jess finished reminiscing and looked at Rory, who looked sad and disappointed.

"I felt like that," Rory started. "That scared me. I loved someone so much and I barely even knew her. You," She looked deeply. "Embraced it. Probably liked it too, huh?"

Jess nodded. "I did." Rory looked like she was going to cry and Jess didn't need the water works to be turned on, again. Jess took her in his arms and whispered. "It's okay. You have to hold onto that feeling and not let it go. Damn," He sighed, Rory still in his arms. "I sound so sappy!"

This made Rory laugh and that laugh made Jess grin.

"It's okay. But you do sound kind of sappy. What ever happened to the 'James Dean' Jess I had once known?" Rory kidded him.

He just shrugged. "It's still there but I don't think that Alexia likes that much."

Rory shook her head in mock disappointment. "Changing yourself to please to a girl! God, you really have changed Jess."

Jess and Rory started to laugh and didn't hear the door opening.

Sam was there holding a squirming Alexia in her hands.

Sam's pale cheeks blushed, realizing she interrupted a private moment between Rory and Jess.

"I'm sorry!" She gave them an apologetic smile but moved over to Alexia's crib. "I didn't mean to disturb you guys. It's just that Alexia was getting restless and needed a nap and-"

Jess interrupted her and Rory moved to the crib to marvel at her baby girl. "It's okay." He moved over to Sam and motioned her to come over to her quietly.

"Sam, can you talk to Rory. She thinks you're mad at her."

Sam looked weary at Jess and then whispered, "She left you, Jess! Then she comes back when she wants to play mom. I don't like her because of that and I sure as hell don't want Alexia," She glanced over at the crib and then at Rory who was staring with affection at Alexia. "To get attached to her in case she leaves again. I'm sorry, I can't forgive her for that!"

Jess looked annoyed, and, surprisingly, his voice sounded almost pleading. "Please, Sam. She won't leave, I know her. At least talk to her."

She sighed and nodded hesitantly. "Fine."

Jess smiled very small. "Thanks."

Sam went over to Rory and tapped her. That seemed to awake Rory from the trance that had abstracted her with.

"Rory," She said, trying to make her voice more pleasant but failing miserably. "Do you want to talk? I mean, you and I don't know each other much, but we both have two huge connections: Alexia and Jess. We should get to know each other more. You know?"

Rory nodded and then looked at Jess. She knew that he had forced this upon Sam and, as much as she was bothered, she slightly appreciated it.

"Yeah, I'd like that, thanks."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

So, how was it? Please review, because next chapter, Rory and Sam talk. Please review!

Thanks for reading,

crockergirl


	18. maternal instincts

Sorry that I haven't updated but it got deleted (thanks to my mom!) and so I had to redo it!

Disclaimer: Please don't sue, I do not own anything, literally, I'm just a minor!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory and Sam went to sit on the seats near the small table in the room. Jess looked at the two of the three most important women and his life and smiled. He loved them both so much that he prayed that they would find a common ground, even though he was not religious at all.

Jess stood awkwardly and put his hands in his front pocket of his jeans and swayed uneasily.

"So," Jess started. "I think I'm just going to go. Maybe Luke needs some help in the diner." Sam nodded, knowing that Jess wanted them to leave them alone. "Okay, then I'll just go. Do you want me to take Alexia with me?"

"No!" Rory said and Jess raised an eyebrow at her quick response. "Please, let her stay with us." She gave Jess a pleading look.

Jess picked up his backpack that contained his book he was reading at the time and headed for the door.

"That's cool. Have fun. When I come back," He gave a significant look at Sam. "I don't want to see the room messed up because you guys were fighting."

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked at Jess. "You can take the girl out of New York, but you can't take New York out of the girl."

"Don't worry Jess. We won't pull a Johnny Depp on you." Rory responded with a smile.

"Bye." Jess left.

"So," Rory asked, slightly tongue-tied. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sam sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Uh, why did you leave Jess? And Alexia," She looked affectionately at Alexia who was sleeping soundly in her crib. "Why?"

Rory's eyes watered but she quickly wiped them away, not wanting Sam to think she was weak. "I was confused and upset. I was so young. My mother was even younger than me when she had me, but she seemed so much stronger than I was. Truthfully, I was afraid that I would screw up."

"So you left her with Jess?" Sam asked, getting a little agitated. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jess, but he wasn't that responsible before he took care of Alexia. How do you know that he would take care of Alexia like he does?"

"I-I don't know why. I guess its because know Jess. I knew that he would grow up and step to the plate if he needed to. I couldn't." Rory looked down at the ground and muttered. "I couldn't handle a baby."

Sam felt guilty. She made the girl that Jess loved so much feel like crap. Exhaling deeply, she got up and hugged her softly.

"Jess gave you a chance." She looked up and laughed a little. "I have no idea why, but he did." Rory looked at her and beamed, wiping some of her tears. "Don't dwell on the past. Trust me."

Rory and Sam exchanged grins but were interrupted when Alexia started to cry. Sam was about to get up to calm her down but Rory stopped her.

"No, please can I?" Rory asked with wishful eyes.

Sam nodded. "Go ahead."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

That was short but I feel really sick and I just want to go to sleep.

Please review!

crockergirl


	19. Finding out more about Sam

Thanks to all the reviews, especially the ones that hoped that I would feel better! Those reviews did make me feel better at the time, but now I caught the cold that my brother had a couple days ago! Man! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Gilmore Girls but, alas, I don't!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory cradled the baby in her arms and Alexia looked at her fondly with blue eyes and her tears were gone.

"She looks a lot like you." Sam told her.

Rory shook her head. "No, she only has my eyes. She has Jess's hair color and nose."

Sam looked at her then at Alexia. "No, I think she has your nose." She warmly touched Alexia's small, button nose, which caused Alexia to giggle and reach out and hold the finger with her hand.

Alexia yawned and cuddled into Rory's chest and started to fall asleep. Rory gently, making sure to hold her small baby head, put her in the crib that had held her once before.

Rory sat at the chairs near the table, and Sam followed suit.

"So, how did you meet Jess, Sam?" Rory asked.

Sam smiled, clearly reminiscing. "Well, I was eight years old and we lived in the same apartment building. I didn't know him that well, though, because we were in different grades and I had friends that were my age. I was walking down the hall of the apartment building to go to my house when I saw someone reading a newspaper, but the newspaper covered his entire body. Curious, I wanted to know who it was."

Rory smiled to herself and whispered a faint, "Jess."

Not hearing Rory, Sam continued. "I went up to the newspaper boy and flicked the newspaper to get his attention. I was so surprised to see a little, scrawny boy with a huge scowl on his face. He told me, with so much irritation in his voice, 'Hey I was reading that!' and so I asked him what he was reading and he told me the review for a new movie coming out. I sat right next to him and he sighed and he gave me the business section. Jess and I have been friends ever since." She finished.

"Wow. That's sweet." Rory told her, and wished that she and Jess had such a long lasting and solid friendship with one another. "So you and Jess never dated?" Rory asked, almost dreading the answer.

Sam groaned and smoothed her hair with one of her hands. "We did." Rory looked stunned so she added, "But it was nothing serious. It was for three months and I was fifteen and he was thirteen and, I don't know. I just got out of a really bad relationship and well, I knew that Jess had always been there for me and he was like a safety net. It wasn't serious at all."

"Why wasn't it serious?" She questioned. "Jess isn't a bad looking boy, no man, now, so he probably was also a good looking thirteen year old so why hadn't it been serious?"

"Because," Sam started very slowly. "It was the age difference, mostly. I skipped so many grades, that when I fifteen, I was a junior in high school. He was a seventh grader and it was just weird. He was beginning to become rebellious at thirteen at I couldn't deal with us being boyfriend and girlfriend at that age. I had enough stuff going on with my life."

Rory nodded but got enough courage to ask something. "So you guys never, you know?"

Sam shook her head. "No, we never."

Rory smiled and nodded. "Do you know if, when me and Jess, you know, was it the first time."

"I talked to him about that when he was living in New York with Alexia. He said that it was the only sex he ever had that mattered anything." She told her, which brought a wide grin to her face.

"Thanks for talking with me. I really appreciate it. Thank you." Rory thanked her and Sam nodded.

"It was good. I want us to become friends if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." Rory responded, then heard her growling stomach.

"Hungry?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to go to the diner to get something to eat? Drop in on Jess, maybe?"

Sam nodded. She could tell that Rory wanted to see Jess, after hearing a little about her and his history together.

Sam picked up Alexia and Rory took her baby bag and the two new friends walked to the diner.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Hope you liked it! I thought it was important to know how Sam and Jess met each other!

Please review,

crockergirl


	20. Baby Alexia

Oh my goodness! I haven't updated for seven months! Well, I really don't have a good excuse why, except that I was super busy with school and life and family. I do have a new muse though and two weeks off from school so I should make some new chapters.

Please forgive me if I have any slight inconsistencies, I am truly trying my best.

This chapter is dedicated to my baby cousin, Abby. Welcome to the world, little one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, plain and simple.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

The sun was up, making the sky have a pleasant blue color. It warmed everything and Rory happily embraced it, smiling.

The walk to the diner was short and neither Sam nor Rory said anything preferring to just think, but still enjoying the wonderful climate and scenery of the quant houses and the happy families going out of them.

The steady beat of Sam's walking kept Alexia fast asleep. Rory would occasionally peek at Sam's arms and look at the baby's relaxed face. She soon became lost in thought.

This was her baby. No, not just hers, but Jess's too. She imagined what Alexia would be when she got older. Rory could not help but grin with pride. Alexia had two parents who were great writers and thinkers; she would surely do something important with literature. The young mother berated herself for a moment. When the time was right, Alexia would choose what she wanted with her life. Neither jess nor her would interfere as long as it was her passion. If she and Jess raised Alexia together, Rory thought, unexpected sadness filling her with the idea that she would be separated from her baby and Jess.

"Rory, are you okay?" Sam asked, interrupting her contemplation.

Rory nodded, seeing that they had reached the diner. She opened the doors and saw Jess arguing with a customer; oblivious to seeing them come in despite the distinct ding that rang whenever someone entered. Besides the customer who Jess was talking to, it was mostly empty.

Sam motioned for her to sit at the counter with her and Rory followed, eager to see the fight they were going to have.

"But I wanted my toast with butter," The customer, an elderly man that Rory remembered seeing around town before she had left, said, clearly disappointed with the piece of toasted bread he received. "I didn't get butter."

Jess rolled his eyes. "You asked for toast, I gave you toast."

"But," the man whined. "It's plain, I can't eat this. There's nothing on it."

"Then why didn't you ask for butter?"

The elderly man furrowed his grey brow. "Well," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I just assumed it was implied when I asked for toast."

He scoffed slightly, reminding Rory of the teenager Jess she knew and fell in love with. "Well you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me."

The man looked aghast that Jess would curse in his presence. "How dare you? I ask for butter and you use vulgar words! Honestly!" He then began to mutter things that sounded suspiciously like, "When I was your age" and "Children have no respect for their elders these days".

"Do you want me to go back and put butter on your toast?" He finally asked, sighing because he knew he would not win this battle.

The man picked up his plate and handed it to Jess and gave a deep frown, making it known that he was very disappointed. "I would appreciate that, thank you."

Jess groaned and went to the small kitchen. As he made his way there, he saw the three girls.

He looked at them and there close proximity of the argument he had just had, and then them again, raising his eyebrows. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to make Luke afraid of losing his title as the grumpiest worker in a diner ever award." Rory quipped.

He shrugged. "Well, he needed some competition," He looked at Sam and Rory. "So you guys are cool now? I'm not going to see any cat fighting today, am I?"

Sam and Rory exchanged looks for a moment, before Sam shook her head.

"No, I think we're good now."

Jess smirked, cutting a bit of butter and spreading it on the golden toast. When he was finished, he went to the table where the man sat and gave it to him with a loud thump.

"Happy now?" Jess asked, irritation clear in his voice.

The elderly man gave Jess a suspicious look and inspected the toast as if to make sure it did not have poison or spit in it.

"Yes, thank you."

The young man sighed in relief and went behind the counter, taking out a pad of paper from his pocket.

"Where's Luke?" Rory questioned.

"He's at Woodbridge to pick up some parts for his truck. He should be back soon."

"You guys hungry?" He asked the three girls.

Rory rubbed her stomach as it growled. "I'm starved. What about you Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "A bit," She looked to Alexia who was slowly starting to wake up and open her eyes and, with a singsong voice, asked. "Are you hungry Alexia?"

Alexia looked up at Sam and then Rory and giggled.

Jess's face lit up as he saw his baby girl smile and reached out his arms and Sam gladly gave her to him.

He bounced her around in his arms, making Alexia laugh louder and clap her hands.

"How is my little girl?" His voice was light and clear of the cynicism that Rory had grown so accustomed to hearing.

He looked over to Sam, still grinning. "Has she eaten?"

"A little. She could use some milk then."

Jess nodded and handed the baby to Rory. Rory smiled at the baby but grimaced a little as Alexia took a strand of Rory's hair and tugged. Groaning, she took the tiny baby fingers and loosened them from her hair.

The father went into the refrigerator they had in the kitchen and put the milk in the small baby bottle. He put the bottle in the microwave until he was sure it was not too hot or too cold and then handed it to Rory.

"Do you want to feed her?" Jess asked Rory.

Rory nodded eagerly and smiled when Alexia started to suckle the baby bottle. She felt the utmost pride that she was able to feed her baby and that, for the moment at least, Alexia solely depended on her for nourishment.

Jess looked on upon the mother and child and smirked. He always knew that Rory would be a wonderful mother is she did not freak out and run away from it.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Um, a hamburger with American cheese with mustard and some fries and a vanilla shake." Sam said, closing her menu.

Jess quickly jotted it down before he turned to Rory.

"Rory?" He asked, trying to get her attention. "Rory?"

She was too entranced with her little daughter to pay any attention, though.

Finally, Sam tapped Rory on the shoulder and pointed to Jess. "He was asking you something, Rory."

Rory looked up, blushing lightly. "What were you asking me?"

"What do you want?"

The menu for the diner was so engraved in her head that she didn't even need to look at it. "I'll have the salami and ham sandwich and a cup of coffee."

Jess tore the pad of paper and gave it to Caesar.

"It'll be ready in a couple minutes," He told Sam, knowing that Rory knew the amount of time it took for Cesar to make the food.

Jess, Rory and Sam began to talk about random subjects, like the weather, Jess's mom's upcoming wedding and such.

Sam's eyes narrowed when she was reminded of the wedding and grinned wickedly.

"Don't people need a date when they go to weddings?" Sam asked.

If looks could kill, Sam would have dropped dead of the looks that Rory and Jess were giving her.

Jess shifted uncomfortably. "I guess…"

"Well," Sam started. "Why don't you take Rory with you?"

Rory looked startled. "I don't think that that's a very good idea, Sam."

Sam pursed her lips, looking disgruntled. She was determined to get those two together and the wedding seemed like the opportune moment.

Before they could say anything else, they heard the jingle of the bell that told them that someone had come in the diner.

Rory turned around and grinned when she saw who it was. "Mom."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Well, how did you like it? It's not my favorite chapter but I am fighting the writer's block that has plagued me for so long.

Here are some responses to the reviews I got for the last chapter:

Slowly-Burnt-Marshmallo-300: I know that he forgave her really fast, but I truly believe that Jess has a lot of faith in Rory and knows that ultimately she would do the right thing with him and Alexia. I might use your suggestion later on because it's a really good idea and I want this story to be pretty long.

blonde-biatch: Yes, I like the story of how they met too and I am glad that you thought it was in character. I am fascinated with Jess as a child.

Justawritier: Thanks for the review. I wanted Sam to be a little mean to Rory at first but I also wanted them to become friends.

QueenAttie: Sorry I haven't added more in a long time but I am glad you thought that it was really good.

gg-ghgrl775: It's kind of funny that you liked the last two chapters but in truth, they were the hardest ones to write. Thanks for the review.

Courtney37: I thought it was pretty sweet too.

Curley-Q: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my imagery.

Pattyweb0606: Thank you so, so much for the review!

Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3: Thank you, thank you.

Literati and Naley forever: Thank you a bunch. I thought people would like the history.

Hollowgirl22: The drama's coming up! Don't worry about that!

RDBFAN: I thought that it was pretty cute and fluffy too!

Thank you everyone and I am sorry if I left out anyone's review. If I did, it was purely accidental.

Please review!

I must be fine because my heart's still beating,

crockergirl


End file.
